The invention relates to care agents, which comprise matrix particles having a perfume component and a washing-active surfactant component, wherein the matrix particles preferably consist of a gelatinous polysaccharide. The care agents can be used, for example, in body-cleansing compositions and household cleaners.
The encapsulation of products in various technical fields (e.g. medicaments, dyes, foods etc.) is known in order to protect products from undesired influences prior to use, and to use them in a targeted manner.
In the field of care agents, it is known to encapsulate surfactant components and optionally also perfume components as coacervates. Coacervates contain a shell (e.g. made of gelatin, cellulose, gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and others, or combinations thereof) and a filling material.
Release of the filling material from the coacervate is only possible by targeted mechanical or physical destruction of the shell. Easy release of the filling material associated with the use is desirable.
As a result of the precipitation processes, loading of the coacervate capsules with relatively large solid or water-soluble constituents is not possible. However, for many application forms, e.g. the uptake of colored particles, this is desired.
An object of the present invention was to protect care agents, in particular, for body-cleansing and technical use, from undesired impairment prior to use, to be largely unlimited in the choice of ingredients, and to permit easy release of the ingredients upon use.
We have found care agents, which comprise matrix particles having a perfume component and a washing-active surfactant component.
The care agent according to the present invention requires the action of only a small force to release the perfume component and optionally, further ingredients. A further unexpected advantage of the matrix particles according to the present invention is that, in contrast to coacervates, they can also be loaded with solid or water-soluble constituents. In the case of coacervates, this is not possible because of the filling process.
Matrix particles for the care agents according to the present invention are known per se (WO 98/15192, Gellan Gum, A Multi-functional Polysaccharide for Gelling and Texturising, Monsanto company brochure from 1992, Technical Bulletin xe2x80x9cThe Preparation of Kelcogel(copyright) Gellan Gum Productsxe2x80x9d company brochure from The Nutra Sweet Kelco Company RC-137).
The matrix particles for the care agents according to the present invention are multifunctional polysaccharides based on starch, guar, carob seed grain, tragacanth units, xanthan gum, gum arabic, carboxymethylcellulose, alginates, methylcellulose and karaya gum. Particular preference is given to polysaccharides made from glucose, glucuronic acid and rhamnose. Preference is given here to a building block ratio of 2:1:1.
More preferred matrix particles for the care agents according to the present invention contain gellan gum. Gellan gum is a water-soluble polysaccharide obtained by aerobic fermentation from Pseudomonas eludea. The microorganisms are supplied by a nutrient medium with a carbon source, phosphates, organic and inorganic nitrogen compounds and trace elements. Prerequisites for growth conditions are sterile working procedures, the introduction of oxygen, agitation, and temperature and pH control. The fermentation mixture is then pasteurized in order to kill the living cells. Gellan gum is obtained from the fermentation mixture.
During the addition reaction of salts onto the carboxyl groups, aggregation of the matrix particles takes place, X-ray diffraction analysis showing that the matrix particles have the structure of a laevorotating parallel double helix, which is folded three times.
Matrix particles having a perfume component can be prepared, for example, by dissolving a multifunctional polysaccharide in water at a suitable hydration temperature, adding the perfume component and preparing an emulsion, the emulsion being added dropwise to an aqueous solution of salts.
Polysaccharide and perfume component are generally used in the ratio 1 to 30, preferably 1 to 20.
Salts are preferably calcium chloride, potassium chloride, magnesium chloride and sodium chloride.
The aqueous solution generally comprises 0.001 to 2 parts by weight, preferably 0.01 to 0.5 parts by weight, of salts.
The size of the matrix particles can be controlled by the size of the dropping capillary.
The care agents according to the present invention generally comprise 0.1 to 20 parts by weight, preferably 5 to 15 parts by weight, more preferably 8 to 12 parts by weight, of matrix particles.
The perfume component can contain one or more, preferably 20 to 60, fragrances.
The perfume component is essentially insoluble in water.
Examples of fragrances for the care agents according to the present invention are given, for example, in S. Arctander, Perfume and Flavor Materials, Vol. I and II, Montclair, N. J., 1969, published privately, or K. Bauer, D. Garbe and H. Surburg, Common Fragrance and Flavor Materials, 3rd. Ed., Wiley-VCH, Weinheim 1997.
Individual examples which may be mentioned are:
Extracts from natural raw materials such as essential oils, concretes, absolutes, resins, resinoids, balsams, tinctures, such as, for example, ambergris tincture; amyris oil; angelica seed oil; angelica root oil; aniseed oil; valerian oil; basil oil; wood moss absolute; bay oil; mugwort oil; benzoin resin; bergamot oil; beeswax absolute; birch tar oil; bitter almond oil; savory oil; bucco leaf oil; cabreuva oil; cade oil; calmus oil; camphor oil; cananga oil; cardamom oil; cascarilla oil; cassia oil; cassia absolute; castoreum absolute; cedar leaf oil; cedarwood oil; cistus oil; citronella oil; lemon oil; copaiva balsam; copaiva balsam oil; coriander oil; costus root oil; cumin oil; cypress oil; Davana oil; dill herb oil; dill seed oil; eau de brouts absolute; oakmoss absolute; elemi oil; estragon oil; eucalyptus citriodora oil; eucalyptus oil; fennel oil; spruce needle oil; galbanum oil; galbanum resin; geranium oil; grapefruit oil; guaiac wood oil; gurjun balsam; gurjun balsam oil; helichrysum absolute; helichrysum oil; ginger oil; iris root absolute; iris root oil; jasmine absolute; calamus oil; camomile blue oil; camomile Roman oil; carrot seed oil; cascarilla oil; pine needle oil; spearmint oil; caraway oil; labdanum oil; labdanum absolute; labdanum resin; lavandin absolute; lavandin oil; lavender absolute; lavender oil; lemongrass oil; lovage oil; distilled lime oil; pressed lime oil; linaloe oil; litsea cubeba oil; bayleaf oil; mace oil; marjoram oil; mandarin oil; massoi bark oil; mimosa absolute; musk seed oil; musk tincture; clary sage oil; nutmeg oil; myrrh absolute; myrrh oil; myrtle oil; clove leaf oil; clove flower oil; neroli oil; olibanum absolute; olibanum oil; opopanax oil; orange flower absolute; orange oil; origanum oil; palmarosa oil; patchouli oil; perilla oil; peruvian balsam oil; parsley leaf oil; parsley seed oil; petitgrain oil; peppermint oil; pepper oil; pimento oil; pine oil; pennyroyal oil; rose absolute; rosewood oil; rose oil; rosemary oil; dalmation sage oil; Spanish sage oil; sandalwood oil; celery seed oil; spike lavender oil; Japanese anise oil; styrax oil; tagetes oil; fir needle oil; tea-tree oil; turpentine oil; thyme oil; Tolu balsam; tonka absolute; tuberose absolute; vanilla extract; violet leaf absolute; verbena oil; vetiver oil; juniper oil; wine lees oil; absinthe oil; wintergreen oil; ylang oil; hyssop oil; civet absolute; cinnamon leaf oil; cinnamon bark oil; and fractions thereof, or ingredients isolated therefrom;
individual fragrances from the group of hydrocarbons, such as, for example, 3-carene; xcex1-pinene; xcex2-pinene; xcex1-terpinene; xcex3-terpinene; p-cymene; bisabolene; camphene; caryophyllene; cedrene; farnesene; limonene; longifolene; myrcene; ocimene; valencene; (E,Z)-1,3,5-undecatriene;
of aliphatic alcohols, such as, for example, hexanol; octanol; 3-octanol; 2,6-dimethylheptanol; 2-methylheptanol, 2-methyloctanol; (E)-2-hexenol; (E)- and (Z)-3-hexenol; 1-octen-3-ol; mixture of 3,4,5,6,6-pentamethyl-3/4-hepten-2-ol and 3,5,6,6-tetramethyl-4-methyleneheptan-2-ol; (E,Z)-2,6-nonadienol; 3,7-dimethyl-7-methoxyoctan-2-ol; 9-decenol; 10-undecenol; 4-methyl-3-decen-5-ol; of aliphatic aldehydes and 1,4-dioxacycloalken-2-ones thereof, such as, for example, hexanal; heptanal; octanal; nonanal; decanal; undecanal; dodecanal; tridecanal; 2-methyloctanal; 2-methylnonanal; (E)-2-hexenal; (Z)-4-heptenal; 2,6-dimethyl-5-heptenal; 10-undecenal; (E)-4-decenal; 2-dodecenal; 2,6,10-trimethyl-5,9-undecadienal; heptanal diethyl acetal; 1,1-dimethoxy-2,2,5-trimethyl-4-hexene; citronellyl oxyacetaldehyde;
of aliphatic ketones and oximes thereof, such as, for example, 2-heptanone; 2-octanone; 3-octanone; 2-nonanone; 5-methyl-3-heptanone; 5-methyl-3-heptanone oxime; 2,4,4,7-tetramethyl-6-octen-3-one; of aliphatic sulfur-containing compounds, such as, for example, 3-methylthiohexanol; 3-methylthiohexyl acetate; 3-mercaptohexanol; 3-mercaptohexyl acetate; 3-mercaptohexyl butyrate; 3-acetylthiohexyl acetate; 1-menthene-8-thiol;
of aliphatic nitriles, such as, for example, 2-nonenenitrile; 2-tridecenenitrile; 2,12-tridecenenitrile; 3,7-dimethyl-2,6-octadienenitrile; 3,7-dimethyl-6-octenenitrile;
of aliphatic carboxylic acids and esters thereof, such as, for example, (E)- and (Z)-3-hexenyl formate; ethyl acetoacetate; isoamyl acetate; hexyl acetate; 3,5,5-trimethylhexyl acetate; 3-methyl-2-butenyl acetate; (E)-2-hexenyl acetate; (E)- and (Z)-3-hexenyl acetate; octyl acetate; 3-octyl acetate; 1-octen-3-yl acetate; ethyl butyrate; butyl butyrate, isoamyl butyrate; hexyl butyrate; (E)- and (Z)-3-hexenyl isobutyrate; hexyl crotonate; ethyl isovalerate; ethyl 2-methylpentanoate; ethyl hexanoate; allyl hexanoate; ethyl heptanoate; allyl heptanoate; ethyl octanoate; ethyl (E,Z)-2,4-decadienoate; methyl 2-octynoate; methyl 2-nonynoate; allyl 2-isoamyloxyacetate; methyl 3,7-dimethyl-2,6-octadienoate;
of acyclic terpene alcohols, such as, for example, citronellol; geraniol; nerol; linalool; lavandulol; nerolidol; farnesol; tetrahydrolinalool; tetrahydrogeraniol; 2,6-dimethyl-7-octen-2-ol; 2,6-dimethyloctan-2-ol; 2-methyl-6-methylene-7-octen-2-ol; 2,6-dimethyl-5,7-octadien-2-ol; 2,6-dimethyl-3,5-octatrien-2-ol; 3,7-dimethyl-4,6-octadien-3-ol; 3,7-dimethyl-1,5,7-octatrien-3-ol; 2,6-dimethyl-2,5,7-octatrien-1-ol; and formates, acetates, propionates, isobutyrates, butyrates, isovalerates, pentanoates, hexanoates, crotonates, tiglinates, 3-methyl-2-butenoates thereof;
of acyclic terpene aldehydes and ketones, such as, for example, geranial; neral; citronellal; 7-hydroxy-3,7-dimethyloctanal; 7-methoxy-3,7-dimethyloctanal; 2,6,10-trimethyl-9-undecenal; geranylacetone; and the dimethyl and diethyl acetals of geranial, neral, 7-hydroxy-3,7-dimethyloctanal;
of cyclic terpene alcohols, such as, for example, menthol; isopulegol; alpha-terpineol; terpineol-4; menthan-8-ol; menthan-1-ol; menthan-7-ol; borneol; isoborneol; linalool oxide; nopol; cedrol; ambrinol; vetiverol; guaiol; and formates, acetates, propionates, isobutyrates, butyrates, isovalerates, pentanoates, hexanoates, crotonates, tiglinates, 3-methyl-2-butenoates thereof;
of cyclic terpene aldehydes and ketones, such as, for example, menthone; isomenthone; 8-mercaptomenthan-3-one; carvone; camphor; fenchone; alpha-ionone; beta-ionone; alpha-n-methylionone; beta-n-methylionone; alpha-isomethylionone; beta-isomethylionone; alpha-irone; alpha-damascone; beta-damascone; beta-damascenone; delta-damascone; gamma-damascone; 1-(2,4,4-trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1-yl)-2-buten-1-one; 1,3,4,6,7,8a-hexahydro-1,1,5,5-tetramethyl-2H-2,4a-methanonaphthalen-8(5H)-one; nootkatone; dihydronootkatone; alpha-sinensal; beta-sinensal; acetylated cedarwood oil (methyl cedryl ketone);
of cyclic alcohols, such as, for example, 4-tert-butylcyclohexanol; 3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexanol; 3-isocamphylcyclohexanol; 2,6,9-trimethyl-Z2,Z5,E9-cyclododecatrien-1-ol; 2-isobutyl-4-methyltetrahydro-2H-pyran-4-ol;
of cycloaliphatic alcohols, such as, for example, alpha-3,3-trimethyl-cyclohexylmethanol; 2-methyl-4-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopent-1-yl)butanol; 2-methyl-4-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopent-1-yl)-2-buten-1-ol; 2-ethyl-4-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopent-1-yl)-2-buten-1-ol; 3-methyl-5-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopent-1-yl)-pentan-2-ol; 3-methyl-5-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopent-1-yl)-4-penten-2-ol; 3,3-dimethyl-5-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopent-1-yl)-4-penten-2-ol; 1-(2,2,6-trimethylcyclohexyl)pentan-3-ol; 1-(2,2,6-trimethylcyclohexyl)hexan-3-ol;
of cyclic and cycloaliphatic ethers, such as, for example, cineol; cedryl methyl ether; cyclododecyl methyl ether; (ethoxymethoxy)cyclododecane; alpha-cedrene epoxide; 3a,6,6,9a-tetramethyldodecahydronaphtho[2,1-b]furan; 3a-ethyl-6,6,9a-trimethyldodecahydronaphtho[2,1-b]furan; 1,5,9-trimethyl-13-oxabicyclo[10.1.0]trideca-4,8-diene; rose oxide; 2-(2,4-dimethyl-3-cyclohexen-1-yl)-5-methyl-5-(1-methylpropyl)-1,3-dioxane;
of cyclic ketones, such as, for example, 4-tert-butylcyclohexanone; 2,2,5-trimethyl-5-pentylcyclopentanone; 2-heptylcyclopentanone; 2-pentylcyclopentanone; 2-hydroxy-3-methyl-2-cyclopenten-1-one; 3-methyl-cis-2-penten-1-yl-2-cyclopenten-1-one; 3-methyl-2-pentyl-2-cyclopenten-1-one; 3-methyl-4-cyclopentadecenone; 3-methyl-5-cyclopentadecenone; 3-methylcyclopentadecanone; 4-(1-ethoxyvinyl)-3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexanone; 4-tert-pentylcyclohexanone; 5-cyclohexadecen-1-one; 6,7-dihydro-1,1,2,3,3-pentamethyl-4(5H)-indanone; 5-cyclohexadecen-1-one; 8-cyclohexadecen-1-one; 9-cycloheptadecen-1-one; cyclopentadecanone;
of cycloaliphatic aldehydes, such as, for example, 2,4-dimethyl-3-cyclo-hexenecarbaldehyde; 2-methyl-4-(2,2,6-trimethylcyclohexen-1-yl)-2-butenal; 4-(4-hydroxy-4-methylpentyl)-3-cyclohexenecarbaldehyde; 4-(4-methyl-3-penten-1-yl)-3-cyclohexenecarbaldehyde;
of cycloaliphatic ketones, such as, for example, 1-(3,3-dimethylcyclohexyl)-4-penten-1-one; 1-(5,5-d imethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)-4-penten-1-one; 2,3,8,8-tetramethyl-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydro-2-naphthalenyl methyl ketone; methyl-2,6,10-trimethyl-2,5,9-cyclododecatrienyl ketone; tert-butyl 2,4-dimethyl-3-cyclohexen-1-yl ketone;
of esters of cyclic alcohols such as, for example, 2-tert-butylcyclohexyl acetate; 4-tert-butylcyclohexyl acetate; 2-tert-pentylcyclohexyl acetate; 4-tert-pentylcyclohexyl acetate; decahydro-2-naphthyl acetate; 3-pentyltetrahydro-2H-pyran-4-yl acetate; decahydro-2,5,5,8a-tetramethyl-2-naphthyl acetate; 4,7-methano-3a,4,5,6,7,7a-hexahydro-5 or 6-indenyl acetate; 4,7-methano-3a,4,5,6,7,7a-hexahydro-5 or 6- indenyl propionate; 4,7-methano-3a,4,5,6,7,7a-hexahydro-5 or 6-indenyl isobutyrate; 4,7-methanooctahydro-5 or 6-indenyl acetate;
of esters of cycloaliphatic carboxylic acids, such as, for example, allyl 3-cyclohexyl-propionate; allyl cyclohexyloxyacetate; methyl dihydrojasmonate; methyl jasmonate; methyl 2-hexyl-3-oxocyclopentanecarboxylate; ethyl 2-ethyl-6,6-dimethyl-2-cyclohexenecarboxylate; ethyl 2,3,6,6-tetramethyl-2-cyclohexenecarboxylate; ethyl 2-methyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-acetate;
of aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, styrene and diphenylmethane;
of araliphatic alcohols, such as, for example, benzyl alcohol; 1-phenylethyl alcohol; 2-phenylethyl alcohol; 3-phenylpropanol; 2-phenylpropanol; 2-phenoxyethanol; 2,2-dimethyl-3-phenylpropanol; 2,2-dimethyl-3-(3-methylphenyl)propanol; 1,1-dimethyl-2-phenylethyl alcohol; 1,1-dimethyl-3-phenylpropanol; 1-ethyl-1-methyl-3-phenylpropanol; 2-methyl-5-phenylpentanol; 3-methyl-5-phenylpentanol; 3-phenyl-2-propen-1-ol; 4-methoxybenzyl alcohol; 1-(4-isopropylphenyl)ethanol;
of esters of araliphatic alcohols and aliphatic carboxylic acids, such as, for example, benzyl acetate; benzyl propionate; benzyl isobutyrate; benzyl isovalerate; 2-phenylethyl acetate; 2-phenylethyl propionate; 2-phenylethyl isobutyrate; 2-phenylethyl isovalerate; 1-phenylethyl acetate; alpha-trichloromethylbenzyl acetate; alpha, alpha-dimethylphenylethyl acetate; alpha,alpha-dimethylphenylethyl butyrate; cinnamyl acetate; 2-phenoxyethyl isobutyrate; 4-methoxybenzyl acetate; of araliphatic ethers, such as, for example, 2-phenylethyl methyl ether; 2-phenylethyl isoamyl ether; 2-phenylethyl 1-ethoxyethyl ether; phenylacetaldehyde dimethyl acetal; phenylacetaldehyde diethyl acetal; hydratropaldehyde dimethyl acetal; phenylacetaldehyde glycerol acetal; 2,4,6-trimethyl-4-phenyl-1,3-dioxane; 4,4a,5,9b-tetrahydroindeno[1,2-d]-m-dioxin; 4,4a,5,9b-tetrahydro-2,4-dimethylindeno[1,2-d]-m-dioxin;
of aromatic and araliphatic aldehydes, such as, for example, benzaldehyde; phenylacetaldehyde; 3-phenylpropanal; hydratropaldehyde; 4-methylbenzaldehyde; 4-methylphenylacetaldehyde; 3-(4-ethylphenyl)-2,2-dimethylpropanal; 2-methyl-3-(4-isopropyl phenyl)propanal; 2-methyl-3-(4-tert-butylphenyl)propanal; 3-(4-tert-butylphenyl)propanal; cinnamaldehyde; alpha-butylcinnamaldehyde; alpha-amylcinnamaldehyde; alpha-hexylcinnamaldehyde; 3-methyl-5-phenylpentanal; 4-methoxybenzaldehyde; 4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzaldehyde; 4-hydroxy-3-ethoxybenzaldehyde; 3,4-methylenedioxybenzaldehyde; 3,4-dimethoxy-benzaldehyde; 2-methyl-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)propanal; 2-methyl-3-(4-methylenedioxyphenyl)-propanal;
of aromatic and araliphatic ketones, such as, for example, acetophenone; 4-methylacetophenone; 4-methoxyacetophenone; 4-tert-butyl-2,6-dimethylacetophenone; 4-phenyl-2-butanone; 4-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-butanone; 1-(2-naphthalenyl)ethanone; benzophenone; 1,1,2,3,3,6-hexamethyl-5-indanyl methyl ketone; 6-tert-butyl-1,1-dimethyl-4-indanyl methyl ketone; 1-[2,3-dihydro-1,1,2,6-tetramethyl-3-(1-methylethyl)-1H-5-indenyl]ethanone; 5xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2,7xe2x80x2,8xe2x80x2-tetrahydro-3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2,8xe2x80x2,8xe2x80x2-hexamethyl-2-acetonaphthone;
of aromatic and araliphatic carboxylic acids and esters thereof, such as, for example, benzoic acid; phenylacetic acid; methyl benzoate; ethyl benzoate; hexyl benzoate; benzyl benzoate; methyl phenylacetate; ethyl phenylacetate; geranyl phenylacetate; phenylethyl phenylacetate; methyl cinnamate; ethyl cinnamate; benzyl cinnamate; phenylethyl cinnamate; cinnamyl cinnamate; allyl phenoxyacetate; methyl salicylate; isoamyl salicylate; hexyl salicylate; cyclohexyl salicylate; cis-3-hexenyl salicylate; benzyl salicylate; phenylethyl salicylate; methyl 2,4-dihydroxy-3,6-dimethylbenzoate; ethyl 3-phenylglycidate; ethyl 3-methyl-3-phenylglycidate;
of nitrogen-containing aromatic compounds, such as, for example, 2,4,6-trinitro-1,3-dimethyl-5-tert-butylbenzene; 3,5-dinitro-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylacetophenone; cinnamonitrile; 5-phenyl-3-methyl-2-pentenenitrile; 5-phenyl-3-methylpentanenitrile; methyl anthranilate; methyl N-methylanthranilate; Schiff bases of methyl anthranilate with 7-hydroxy-3,7-dimethyloctanal; 2-methyl-3-(4-tert-butylphenyl)propanal or 2,4-dimethyl-3-cyclohexenecarbaldehyde; 6-isopropylquinoline; 6-isobutylquinoline; 6-sec-butylquinoline; indole; skatole; 2-methoxy-3-isopropylpyrazine; 2-isobutyl-3-methoxypyrazine;
of phenols, phenyl ethers and phenyl esters, such as, for example, estragole; anethole; eugenole; eugenyl methyl ether; isoeugenole; isoeugenyl methyl ether; thymole; carvacrol; diphenyl ether; beta-naphthyl methyl ether; beta-naphthyl ethyl ether; beta-naphthyl isobutyl ether; 1,4-dimethoxybenzene; eugenyl acetate; 2-methoxy-4-methylphenol; 2-ethoxy-5-(1-propenyl)phenol; p-cresyl phenylacetate;
of heterocyclic compounds, such as, for example, 2,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxy-2H-furan-3-one; 2-ethyl-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-2H-furan-3-one; 3-hydroxy-2-methyl-4H-pyran-4-one; 2-ethyl-3-hydroxy-4H-pyran-4-one;
of lactones, such as, for example, 1,4-octanolide; 3-methyl-1,4-octanolide; 1,4-nonanolide; 1,4-decanolide; 8-decen-1,4-olide; 1,4-undecanolide; 1,4-dodecanolide; 1,5-decanolide; 1,5-dodecanolide; 1,15-pentadecanolide; cis- and trans-11-pentadecen-1,15-olide; cis- and trans-12-pentadecen-1,15-olide; 1,16-hexadecanolide; 9-hexadecen-1,16-olide; 10-oxa-1,16-hexadecanolide; 11-oxa-1,16-hexadecanolide; 12-oxa-1,16-hexadecanolide; ethylene 1,12-dodecanedioate; ethylene 1,13-tridecanedioate; coumarin; 2,3-dihydrocoumarin; octahydrocoumarin.
The care agents according to the present invention generally comprise 0.1 to 20 parts by weight, preferably 0.5 to 2 parts by weight, more preferably 0.8 to 1.2 parts by weight, of the perfume component.
The care agents according to the present invention further comprise a washing-active surfactant component. The washing-active surfactant component can consist of one or more, preferably 3 to 5, surfactants.
Washing-active surfactants for the care agents according to the present invention are known per se (Andreas Domsch, Die kosmetischen Prxc3xa4parate, Band II [Cosmetic Preparations, Volume II]).
By way of example, mention may be made of the following washing-active surfactants.
This class of substance includes secondary alkanesulfonates, e.g. Sodium C14-17 alkyl Sec Sulfonate, alkyl sulfates e.g. Sodium Lauryl Sulfate, alkyl ether sulfates, lauryl ether sulfates e.g. Sodium Laureth Sulfate, olefinsulfonates, e.g. Sodium Olefin C14-16 Sulfonate, alkylamide ether sulfates, e.g. TEA-PEG-3 Cocamide Sulfate, acyl isethionates e.g. Sodium Cocoyl Isethionate, acyl glutamates e.g. Lauroyl Glutamate, alkyl ether carboxylates e.g. Trideceth-7 Carboxylic Acid, methyl taurides e.g. Sodium Lauroyl Taurate, sarcosides, e.g. Ammonium Cocoyl Sarcosinate, sulfosuccinates, e.g. Disodium PEG-4 Cocamido MIPA-Sulfosuccinate, protein fatty acid condensates e.g. Potassium Cocoyl Hydrolyzed Collagen.
This class of substance includes alkylbetaines, e.g. Lauryl Betaine, alkylamidobetaines e.g. Cocamidopropyl Betaine, sulfobetaines e.g. Cocamidopropyl Hydroxysultaine, acetates and diacetates, e.g. Disodium Cocoamphodiacetate, imidazolines, e.g. Amphonyl, propionates. e.g. Sodium Cocoamphopropionate.
This class of substance includes ethoxylated castor oil derivatives, e.g. PEG-20 Hydrogenated Castor Oil, polysorbates, e.g. Polysorbate 80, glycerol fatty acid ester ethoxylates, e.g. PEG 20 Glyceryl Isostearate, sugar surfactants, e.g. capryl/caprylyl glucosides, amine oxides, e.g. Cocamine Oxide.
The care agents according to the present invention generally contains 0.1 to 50 parts by weight, preferably 1 to 20 parts by weight, more preferably 5 to 10 parts by weight, of the washing-active surfactant component.
The care agents according to the present invention comprise water as a further component.
Furthermore, the care agents according to the present invention can also contain electrolytes.
Examples of electrolytes for the care agents according to the present invention which may be mentioned are: sodium chloride, ammonium chloride and magnesium chloride.
The care agents according to the present invention can generally comprise 0.1 to 5 parts by weight, preferably 0.3 to 3 parts by weight, particularly preferably 0.5 to 2 parts by weight, of electrolytes.
The care agents according to the present invention can be prepared as follows:
The gellan gum is dissolved in water at about 70xc2x0 C., then cooled to about 55xc2x0 C., and the perfume component is added. The solution is homogenized using a high-speed stirrer and cooled to about 45xc2x0 C. with stirring. The solution is stirred throughout the entire preparation. A dosing pump is used to pump the solution into an ice-cooled aqueous calcium bath with a calcium ion concentration of about 6 mmol.
The washed matrix particles are added to the surfactant formulation.
The care agents prepared by this process contain matrix particles with a spherical diameter of from 3 to 5 mm. The shape of the particles is uniformly round. The particles have an average degree of hardness and can be destroyed without targeted mechanical action, as arises, for example, during the showering or washing operation.
The care agents according to the present invention can be used in the field of body-cleansing and in technical cleaners, e.g. household cleaners.
Surprisingly, the care agents according to the present invention based on matrix particles have a high retention behavior for (surfactant components), perfume oils and other active ingredients.
It is readily possible to also add solid components, for example, color pigments, to the matrix particles.
One advantage of the care agents according to the present invention based on matrix particles is their simple formulation make-up and an uncomplicated preparation process. The uncomplicated arrangement of apparatus can, therefore, be transferred easily to production scale.
The present invention displays the following further unexpected advantages:
Care agents with the matrix particles according to the present invention do not tend toward xe2x80x9cbleedingxe2x80x9d of the filling material
Care agents based on the matrix particles have high odor stability in surfactant systems
Care agents based on the matrix particles have high chemical stability and adhesive effect
The care agents according to the present invention based on matrix particles permit a targeted use of the surfactant and perfume components and do not have a negative impact on the environment as a result of a high concentration.
The invention is further illustrated but is not intended to be limited by the following examples in which all parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.